


Hermit number Two

by Starlightslaughter



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: AU, Angst, Depression, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Near Death Experiences, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, ellingboe vs krum, i just want mogens puppy eyes to be loved ok, im sorry its my first story here, jesper nearly dies, klaus 2019, klaus netflix, past death, past trauma, tiddy soft and warm, uuuhhhh tags, world hard and cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightslaughter/pseuds/Starlightslaughter
Summary: Another hermit on the island is graced with Jespers-... Jesperness.
Relationships: oc/mogens, origional character/mogens
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Post-cicle

Luvise Gunhild was a very unnatural character to be seen anywhere, especially Smeerensberg. Maybe sitting down across a bar from her you'd never notice anything- but up close was a very different story. Luvise was tall, lanky and had a combination of features that would confuse you if they were a man or a woman. Not to mention the large curling folds of blonde on top of her head, with noticeable streaks of ginger. Luvise also had a naturally pale complexion, only emphasized by the blush spread from ear to ear because of the cold, and looked way too young for her age. The least noticeable thing about Luvise was her green eyes and freckles- or at least if you don't count the woman as a whole.

Luvise herself was nothing short of a recluse, having lost her father, and then her mother later getting killed in a Krum-Ellingboe brawl, she fled town and opted to live in the woods or die trying. And she had been successful- over 20 years and counting. Living alone where they did- certainly made things hard. Luvise visited town so little that even with how obscure they were, not a single clansman could remember them. Just about everything she had was either made by herself or something they had kept pristine ever since leaving town when she was 14.

That being said Luvise did well for herself, building her own home had taken years- to get it nice at least. She had a little farm along with some good sheep that she was proud of- her little herd being the only company that she had for most of her life. Nothing was keeping her up there- except a hatred for the towns people and a fear of the ocean that stole her father away. Nothing off her head- at least nothing the wind would ever hear her admit to. 

Which is why it was so strange that her sheep would happen upon a frozen mailman in the beginning of a heavy snow fall. 

Luvise had been stoking the fire in her home, preparing for the cold dampness of the falling snow to seep inside, when all of the sudden Birgir- a huge black Icelandic sheep- started shrieking and burst his way in through the special door she made them. in a hurry Luvise quickly closed off the fireplace and grabbed the large axe sitting next to her firewood, assuming there was a wild animal that had gotten to her flock. After following Birgir several yards into the snow she became greatly confused. 'Where's the mess? The blood? The trampled snow?' she saw none of it- only a circle of sheep trying to lay down on some blue thing in the snow. Luvise slowed down and lowered the axe just as the herd noticed her. Almost immediately they all started baa-ing at the top of their lungs, and the large black sheep behind her plowed his head into her legs, shoving forward with urgency. 'What the hell is going on here?' Once close enough the sheep all got up and cleared a path to the thing they had been sitting on- and Luvise felt her blood go cold as a tiny spec of horror ooze in. Laying there, in the snow, was a willowy blond man covered in blue, slowly turning the tint himself.

In a hurry Luvise forgot the axe all together an rushed to her knees, ripping off her black gloves, and began checking for any signs of life on this stranger. A colorful slew of curses flowed through her mouth in several languages each time the body hadn't responded. Finally though, one vein gave off a strong enough pulse for her to feel through her cold finger tips. As gently as she could while also moving quickly, Luvise lifts his stiff figure out of the snow and hurries back to her home, sheep following behind with gloves in muzzle. Birgir trots ahead and butts the door open as everyone runs inside. Three of her other sheep follow to the fireplace as she sets the man down, laying his head on one of their soft bodies before hurrying to shut the door and slap it's wood bar into place. Returning to the fire Luvise started to strip the freezing body of his soaked clothing, making a small note that he was a postman, before continuing. 

When she finally got down to his undergarments Luvise halted a moment and spared a glance at the sheep.

"Should I respect his privacy.... Or would he rather keep his bits from frostbite..?" Birgir huffed in response. "He'd probably be happy to have his genitalia-". Staying serious, Luvise managed to get his underwear off him with only mild difficulty. Then began to strip herself- opting to leave at least her own underwear and socks on. Skin on skin contact was the best way to heat this postman up from his current state. Luvise adjusted herself to lay up against one of her animals and pulled the man up so he was in her lap, back resting into her. A violent shiver ran through her body as she hissed at just how cold the man really was. After a while of rubbing at his face and arms to warm him up, the rest of her sheep settled in- Birgir coming to lay closest to the pair after yanking one of the blankets off of the bed in the other room and bringing it to his owner.

It took way longer then it should have, at least in Luvise's mind, but the man eventually started to recover- his body finally starting to shiver and heat itself up. A few hours had passed and it was finally dark outside- the snowfall had become more violent as well, shaking the trees outside and making the house groan every so often. Feeling relived the guy was going to make it, Luvise started to feel sleep nag at herself, tugging eyelids down in the way that prevented you from willing them open again. And so she gave in, cradling the other blonde against her, surrounded by the warm soft animals she loved.

When Luvise awoke again and gained her senses she slightly scolded herself. 'I should have hung up his clothes to dry by the fire, and fed it more wood- and gotten him something to wear, and-' The postman shifted in his sleep and Luvise froze in place, holding her breath until realizing he wasn't waking up. With a sigh of relief she slowly slid herself away from him and began doing what they should have- Starting with getting herself new clothes and an extra long shirt she owned for her surprise guest, long enough to cover up her personal parts at least. Getting busy Luvise made quick work of dressing him, hanging the clothing, fixing the fire and even starting some hot tea and pork. The sheep took their chance to all pile up on and around the new person as soon as she started cooking and fell into their own toasty sleep.


	2. What is a social skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow what's a hermit going to do when a frightened mailman wakes up
> 
> also sketch of Luvise at end of chapter!

Luvise made quick work of the boar meat she had stored in the small kitchen of her home. Slicing the meat into strips and slicking the heavy pan in front of her with fresh butter, it was only a few minuets until the scent of bacon wafted through the cabin. Meanwhile a certain blonde began to stir in his sleep. Jesper felt the warmest he had been since coming to the miserable frozen island known as Smeerensburg. It had to be the most wonderful dream the man had dreamt in years- the comfortable weight on him, the heat, the clean smell of snow and musk of smoke filled his nose- soon followed by the heavenly rich scent of bacon. He felt like he was cuddling a herd of clouds- that is, until one of said clouds moved and baa'd at him.

With a start the slim man attempted to bolt upward but found himself pinned. His eyes darted around- for a second he almost relaxed seeing he was in a cabin, but then he realized this wasn't part of Klaus's home. His clothing was hanging around a brick fireplace not too far from him and Jesper halted his squirming- his underpants were also there. " _Where the hell am I?? And what was I doing before I got here?_ '" Jesper was cut from his thoughts as he saw something very large and very black creep into his vision and stop in front him. A loud shriek left his throat as he locked eyes with what was almost certainly the devil itself staring him down, fire suddenly popping and growing higher in the fireplace.

She won't lie, that high pitched scream startled Luvise so much she nearly sent bacon flying into her own face. She hurried and moved the pan away from the open flame and hurried to check on the man and her sheep. Jesper had just managed to wriggle his way free from the pile of sheep he had been napping with when she entered the area. At first his attention was too focused on the large black sheep walking towards him to notice the other person in the room.

 **"Oi- Birgir! Hætta!"** The large beast stopped its approach and looked across the room to his master- who was promptly scolding him for trying to challenge their guest. Jesper could feel his body relax ever so slightly when the large animal turned away from him and sauntered off to some corner of the strange house he was in. "Are you alright there Mailman?" Luvise slowly made her way over to the fire in the room, giving Jesper a moment to collect himself and take the other in. The man couldn't find his voice until Luvise reached over and started checking on his clothes, seeing if the fabrics had dried.

"W-WH- What am I doing here- exactly and, WHY do you have my clothes decorating your mantel?" Jesper still couldn't quite recall what had happened to him, but he certainly did not undress himself in this strange demon infested pile of wood and put on- "is this a dress?" His hands swiftly found the hem of the cloth and pulled it down to cover himself better. He REALLY had no idea what happened to him.

"Ah- well I could as you the same to be frank, found you in the snow- or at least the sheep did-" one of Jespers bed mates let out a baa, as if confirming the statement. "You're lucky you aren't dead. What exactly were you doing in the middle of nowhere? I'm not even on the map." He just stared blankly at her a moment, taking in the information.

"I.... I almost DIED?" his host hummed in confirmation. He could feel his body grow cold as he began to shake at the revelation, he nearly died- it wasn't a first in Smeerensburg- but this time he had been completely helpless- he wasn't the one who saved himself this time. "I almost died-" Luvise could see the fear dancing in his eyes and gently made her way over to the man, gingerly grabbing his forearm.

"Alright, calm yourself- lets sit you back by the fire and grab you some food- you like tea and bacon?" a rather loud growl let loose from his stomach and Luvise chuckled lightly. "I'll be taking that as a yes, the names Lovise by the way postman" She lowered him to sit on the floor and brought the blanket he had been under earlier to him before retreating to grab the food and drink.

By the time she came back Jesper had finally regained his senses- and a few of his sheep buddies. Luvise handed him a deep plate with a generous amount of thick bacon that smelled smoky and sweet, as well as a rather ornate cup with a steaming floral herbal tea.

"Thank you very much ma'am- my name is Jesper" The blonde on the floor offered the tall women a soft smile of gratitude as he first took a good sniff of his cuppa before downing at least half the liquid. Jesper nearly melted as the hot tea made its way down and warmed him from the inside. He payed little attention to Luvise who was sort of just watching him from further away in the room. She had never had a guest in her home, and despite acting relaxed about the situation she began to feel just a wee bit self concious of- well, everything. Especially her cooking, she recalls it was never quite as good as her father made it, and her tea never had that extra zing her mother had mastered. This was a new wave of feelings that the women hadn't had to deal with due to her being a recluse. When Jesper took a bite of her bacon and groaned Luvise tensed up- a split second from apologizing. "This-" he took a second to swallow and shove another piece in his mouth, "is delicious! Its crispy but still juicy and chewy- how did you get the sweetness?"

"Wha-um, It's wild hog, and I cook it in sheep butter- sweeter then cows milk. I'm- glad you like it?" Luvise was a bit embarrassed and flattered, it was a nice feeling despite the heat in her face making her itch just a little.

"I love this! Wait- wild hog? There's BORES out here and you KILLED ONE?! BY YOURSELF?!!" Jesper whipped around fast enough to cause the blanket around his shoulders to fall. Luvise just nodded, hands held together by her chest and eyes slightly widened by Jespers reaction. "That's terrifying! I get scared by the hounds back in town and you took out a literal wild beast!" Jesper seemed to have forgotten about his delicious bacon for too long as he suddenly turned back to his plate and began eating again, a little slower this time as to saver the flavors properly. Luvise gave an amused huff and turned on her heel to leave back to get her own plate of food and tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hætta- stop  
> also I realized what rich text was! Hooray im learning-  
> definetly prefer this over wattpad now


End file.
